Got into a fight with some dude from Brooklyn
by Eowima
Summary: Peter Parker goes back to school on Monday morning after some kickass fight with some kickass dudes. Set right after the airport scene in Captain America: Civil War. [One-shot]


_Well hello there._

_I got a little carried away last night and wrote this because let's be honest, I love Peter and I really wanted to write something from his POV._

_It's a scene from my other fiction 67% sure (if you haven't read it please be my guest nudgenudgewinkwink), and I added some Ned to it too because I love Ned._

_Hope you enjoy this one-shot!_

* * *

"Got into a fight with some dude from Brooklyn"

It's just weird, going back to school that Monday morning. Going back to his regular life. Whatever that means. His life hasn't been very regular _per se_ these past few months, but still. Everything that's happened since Tony Stark showed up at his apartment last Thursday is _way_ more un-regular than the already not very regular stuff that usually happens to him daily since the _bite_.

It feels like a dream. He's checked, multiple times, and it's not.

He went to Germany, fought side by side with Iron Man against Captain America.

It doesn't even feel real when he tells himself what happens. This is just nuts.

His body is still sore from the fight, which is weird because he usually heals way faster than this. But to be fair, he got punched real hard at some points during the fight. That Ant-man dude was _sick_. Captain America dropped an entire Jetway on him, too – that was insane, the guy didn't even know Peter had super-strength and stuff, it could have ended really bad for him. And the metal armed man and the other one with the wings, these guys didn't hold the punches as well.

_Insane_.

Too bad Thor and Hulk weren't there though. That would have been even sicker. Oh how he wishes he could talk to Ned about all this. He knows exactly what his best friend face would look like if he told him any of this. The million questions he would ask him. But he can't. He's already uneasy because Mr Stark figured it out, he can't afford anyone else to know. Especially not Ned, because Peter's pretty sure he would not be able to shut up about it and would probably end up accidentally tell May. And that's the last thing Peter wants. With everything that happened in November, with everything she's been through, he really doesn't want to worry her even more.

This makes him think, he's got to find another hiding spot for his brand new suit, to make sure May doesn't find it. He still can't believe Mr Stark let him keep it. The thing is absolutely amazing. He took it for a spin last night for a couple of hours, helped out a couple of tourists to find their way back to Manhattan – they were French, very nice –, an old lady to carry her groceries – she gave him a dollar, sweet –, and two teens who had misplaced their bikes and were way past their curfew – which reminded him of how he himself had pulverized his own curfew – and it was absolutely _elating_. He stayed out too late though.

Now he's exhausted.

For once he's a bit early though, took an early train, May kind of forced him to since he missed a day of school because of the 'Stark Internship' aka impromptu trip to Europe to kick some asses and be completely awesome. Is he an _Avenger_ now? Should he ask Happy about it? Mr Stark did tell him he'll keep in touch. He can't wait to hear from him. Get his next mission. Oh but this is just so amazing. Should he tell Ned? No, no, he can't. Too risky. Oh but how he wishes he could talk about all this! To anyone!

His brain is going into overdrive, he should probably take a nap. Peter snaps a look at his phone and ponders for half a second. He still has 23 minutes until first period. He's not big on sleep anyway, barely slept last night because he was too excited about everything, but a quick nap could probably be beneficial still. Help him out of this hyperactive nervous state and calm him down the rest of the day until he's back in the suit. Yeah, sounds like a great idea.

He slumps down on a bench near the entrance of Midtown, tangles the straps of his backpack around his feet, leans on the backrest and closes his eyes. One last thought – _please, don't drool_ – and he's already feeling himself slip away. He should probably sleep more. Definitely.

Then there's a sound. A very quiet, unfamiliar sound close to his ear, and a small bump on his right side. He doesn't react, still lost in a fleeting flock of images about a giant Captain America trying to step on him because he ate the last piece of May's date loaf. But then there's another thump on his higher rib, harder this time, and it effectively drags him back to reality.

Before he even thinks about it, he's jumping in a defensive position on the backrest of the bench, his feet still tangled in his backpack so he holds himself on the slim edge just thanks to his fingers. "What, what, where am I?" he stammers, half sure he's about to be stepped on, which doesn't seem ideal to his half asleep brain.

That's when he meets her brown, surprised eyes. It's Michelle Jones. She's in the Decathlon team with him. Flips him off all the time. Sassy smartass, dedicated and very intelligent. Reads all the time. Always seems bored and is the only one who can effectively silence Flash Thompson in less than a minute. She's good. She's nice – well, not _nice_ nice, but definitely not _Giant Captain trying to step on you_ nice. He's safe.

Peter tries to wink his tired eyes away and smiles nervously at her, sitting back properly on the bench. "Oh, hi Michelle?" He's not really sure why his inflection suggested a question, it doesn't really make any sense, but he's pretty sure half his brain is still rebooting so yeah.

Then he hears it. The sound of Flash's shoes on the steps. Then his habitual cringe voice, and Peter instinctively reaches to scratch his forehead. He's not taking any chance with this one, no way he's letting him make fun of him for getting beaten up. Not that he did. "What's up, Penis Parker?" Flash yells his usual catch phrase, but luckily doesn't stop to say anything else. Maybe because Michelle's seating next to him. Peter's almost entirely sure Flash is scared of her. He kind of gets it. She's terrifying sometimes.

"You're welcome," she tells him when Flash is out of earshot. She stands up from the bench and folds her arms on her chest, eyeing him with a somehow fierce look that has him shrink on his seat.

"Uh, what?" Peter asks, a little lost, and Michelle just shrugs.

"If he'd seen you sleeping like that you'd never have heard the end of it. So yeah, you're welcome, Parker."

"Oh, hum, well thank you then?" Again with the weird inflection. Why he's acting so nervous, he has no idea. She's just very intimidating, but still, he's fought some guys that are way more intimidating than Michelle Jones, so what's up with that? To be fair though, when he's in the suit, he always feels more confident and cocky and everything really, so maybe that's just it.

Peter reaches down to his feet and untangles the straps of his backpack, standing up next to Michelle who's staring at him like he's got another set of eyes on the forehead or something. He may or may not already have had dreams about spider-eyes growing on his skin in the past, so he slightly brushes his fingers on his forehead just to check. He feels dumb doing so, thinks it probably looks very awkward, so he disguises his gesture as an attempt to straighten his hair.

For some reason, it seems to amuse her. She lets out a quiet, slightly mocking laugh, and it draws tiny wrinkles at the corner of her eyes that he's never seen before. "Like that's going to work," she tells him, and he figures she's talking about taming his hair and he smiles sheepishly again.

People are starting to move around them, heading inside, and Peter doesn't have to look at his phone to know it's almost first period. He swings his backpack on one shoulder, thankful for his little nap because he feels more focused now, less all over the place. It's weird though, being so close to Michelle. He's doing a lot better at controlling the input of his enhanced senses lately, but somehow this unusual proximity with her is messing with everything. He is especially aware of the coconut-y smell of her hair, the slight hesitation in her steps as they start walking side by side towards their classes, even her fleeting heartbeat and controlled breathing when they reach the stairs.

And his entire self is screaming 'TOO MUCH' but he can't get away from it. It's not scary, or overwhelming though. Just disconcerting.

"Rough weekend?" she asks after a moment, and somehow her voice snaps him back and he meets her gaze as she nods to his slightly still black eye.

"I uh, go into a fight I guess," he hesitates, although it is technically true, and she slows down just a little, watching him curiously.

"Really? With whom?" she says with a tilt of her head, sending a cloud of coconut-y smell towards him. Peter swallows, suddenly very nervous.

"I, hum, s-someone from Brooklyn, you don't know him," he tells her, still going with the truth, or at least some part of it, like he did with May.

"Really?" Michelle says, raising an eyebrow at him like she doesn't believe him, "I didn't pin you for the fighting type, Parker."

"You'd be surprised," he lets out with a chuckle, before realizing what he's just says and quickly changing the subject: "So anyway, what about you? What did you do this weekend?"

Michelle narrows her eyes at him for half a second, suspicious, then just shrugs. "Nothing much really, I mostly read."

Peter dodges a couple of Seniors that squeeze between Michelle and him. He purses his lips to hide his smirk because Michelle Jones, reading the entire weekend away? He can definitely see that. "Makes sense." he ventures cheekily, and she shoots him a look that has him smile apologetically the second after.

"That's me," she then says, nodding to her classroom door. "I'll see you later, Parker."

"See you later, _Jones_," Peter retorts playfully, and she ignores him. He hears it, though. The slight pick up of her heart right before she disappears inside her class. It makes him feel strong and confident somehow. So when he meets up with Ned at his locker, and obviously Ned starts rambling about that fight between Captain America and Iron Man in Germany, he just rolls with it and slightly shares his enthusiasm about it with him. Because he _knows_, because he was _there_. And although he can't say it, he can still feel over the moon about it.

What better way to do that than with his best friend.

They talk about it on and off in between periods, and then they meet for lunch and they talk about it some more. And then Ned asks him why he wasn't there on Friday, and he hesitates for half a second before going for some part of the truth once again – seems like it's become his mojo now, cool. "I got busy I guess, I got uh… okay don't tell anyone yet, but I got offered an internship at Stark Industries."

The look of awe on Ned's face lights up the entire room. "What?!" he breathes out, barely holding back his excitement and Peter smiles brightly back because hell yeah. "Dude, that's _sick_!"

"I know, I'm pretty excited," he nods enthusiastically as Ned goes for the congratulatory high five. "This summer's gonna be great, I can't wait to get started!"

"That's seriously so amazing," his best friend sighs, looking intently at one of his french fries before eating it. "So how did you find out? Why didn't you tell me you applied for the internship? We could have done it together. Although I am indeed pretty busy with helping out my dad renovate the kitchen. I could probably have made it fit. I guess. I don't know, I have no idea how internships work. Are you gonna get paid? Wait, dude, did you actually meet Tony Stark? Oh I guess not, since he was in Germany and everything. Wait, but when did you get _that_ though? Before or after the internship?"

Peter raises his eyebrows at his friend, surprised to hear him stop in his monologue long enough for him to actually answer one of his questions. Ned is nodding to his barely there black eye, and Peter hides his grimace with a big bite of his sandwich and just shrugs. "I just, uh I got into a fight on Friday," _not a lie_, "with a, with a dude from Brooklyn," _still not a lie_, "in a, uh, terminal?" _technically not a lie_, although Ned probably thinks he's talking about a train terminal and not an airport terminal, but hey, close enough, right?

"Wow, that's crazy." Ned tells him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah there was this other dude with him, he was huge," Peter adds, just for the inside joke with himself, just like he told May. He's pleased with himself, which is a little dumb he admits it, but that's alright. It's the little things, right? He can't tell anyone anything, but he can't still play with the truth.

Who would ever figure it out anyway? A guy from Brooklyn and his huge friend, an internship at Stark Industries, no one's ever gonna find out the truth. Hopefully. He's managed to keep it a secret from anyone – well, except for Mr Stark, but that man is just cheating with all his technology and Iron Man stuff and whatnot. He's doing great. Now he just has to wait for his next mission.

Hopefully it comes soon enough.


End file.
